


Caffeinated Hearts

by friendsofthemusain24601



Series: Les Amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cafe AU, Enj drinks too much coffee, It’s really gay, M/M, TOO MUCH ESPRESSO, honestly relatable, r is a cutie and enj is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Grantaire doesn’t believe in anything. Enjolras believes in everything but romance. Who knew espresso would be the key to opening their hearts?





	Caffeinated Hearts

Grantaire didn’t believe in faith, or many other things for that matter. When he woke up on that typically dreary Tuesday morning, he hadn’t expected anything exemplary to happen. Shuffling around the counter making muted conversation, he almost missed the man who would change his life completely. However, fate had other plans, and out of the corner of his eye, sunkissed locks appeared. 

Before Grantaire could even THINK of forming a greeting capable of meeting this avenging angel, the angel spoke, urgently, and dare he say sexily-assuming, somehow, it is capable of ordering coffee and sounding sexy at the same time.

“Hi, I’ll take a black coffee, with-how many shots of espresso do you think a medium sized cup can hold?” Grantaire’s jaw practically snapped off, while snorting in amusement; this angel did NOT seem like he needed any more energy. However, purely for scientific purposes, he was willing to poke the bear so to speak. 

He shrugged, “Umm, seven?” 

“I’ll take one black coffee with seven espresso shots please and thank you”.   
Admittedly, he was impressed. Grantaire had worked for this locally owned coffee shop for about six years, and NEVER had anyone asked for so much caffeine.

“Uhh dude, I won’t refuse to put seven espresso shots in your coffee. BUT I WILL judge you the entire time I’m doing so.”

Blondie smirked, raising one eyebrow as he crossed his arms “Fair enough.” he conceded as he leaned back casually. Dear LORD this boy was too attractive for R’s own good.

“So…” he asked conversationally as he began pouring shot after shot into the to-go cup, “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this? Isn’t there a Starbucks around the corner?” And there is no god, because somehow the boy looked not only more amused, but also more attractive as he tilted his head back and let out an honest to god GIGGLE. 

“Wow, first off, I’m pretty sure that pickup line only works in bars, and even THEN it isn’t really a good one. Secondly, for your information, I am very anti-capitalism, and I prefer supporting smaller local businesses over large chains and-what are you smiling at”?”

Grantaire briefly tried to hide his mirth before accepting defeat and breaking out into a toothy grin. “Ahh, who said I was asking you out Apollo? Maybe you’re not my type.”

“That’s too bad then, because you’re definitely mine. And my name isn’t Apollo. It’s Enjolras.”

“Nah, I like Apollo better” he teased, “It goes with the whole ‘avenging angel come to life’ deal. You’re basically a Greek god.” 

Blondie’s ears grew red at the tips as he responded, “If I’m Apollo, you must be Dionysus with your shameless flirtation and unruly raven hair.” 

“Perhaps. Although, perhaps I’d rather be the wily Hyacinth, worming my way into your heart.” At long last, Apollo fell short of a response, merely staring with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, dry of rhetoric. “And, there is your death by caffeine order,” he winked, sliding over the drink and receipt, “nice meeting you Enjolras”.  
Before he could respond, Grantaire sauntered into the back room where he could safely observe his reaction, without the fear of acknowledging publically his rejection. 

Enjolras was shaken by the encounter with the outrageously attractive barista. This scruffy brunette had the nerve to not only have insane curls which he would give ANYTHING to run his fingers through, but also chocolatey warm eyes, and a dazzling smile. Enj was smitten well before he participated in the banter. Not to mention when the barista moved from behind the counter, revealing the floral tattoos cascading down his arms? He was GONE. 

Enjolras believed in everything except for truth love. Although, after talking to that witty, GORGEOUS boy, he was rethinking that assessment.   
Smiling, he reached for his order, and that was when he noticed the writing on the back of his receipt. Grin growing impossibly brighter, Enj read the words that melted his heart. 

“Give me a call sometime Apollo, xoxo, R” Slipping the receipt into his worn pocket, Enjolras, against his better judgement, had a very good feeling he might do just that.


End file.
